Stay With Me
by ForTheLoveOfFanFiction
Summary: After her fight with Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries battle in OOTP, Tonks wakes up in St Mungo's. With a certain werewolf close by. Tonks/Lupin one-shot.


**Having recently read The Order of the Phoenix, I've been thinking of this Tonks and Lupin one-shot for a while, and since I've found myself with nothing to do; I've decided to write it up at last.**

**This is only my second fic, my first Tonks/Lupin fic, and my first one-shot so please don't think to badly of me if it isn't that great.**

The last thing Nymphadora Tonks could remember doing was aiming a stunning spell at Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries, and as she began to regain consciousness, she knew that she definitely wasn't at the Ministry anymore.

Her eyelids felt like lead as she tried to open them, her limbs felt bruised and sore, and her head ached. Though her vision was blurred; she could see lights above her, and could hear chatter from somewhere nearby.

''Will she be alright?'' One voice came out clearer than all the others, and it was so familiar.

Tonks could make out the sound of a response, but was unable to distinguish any words.

''Thank you doctor'' The first voice was heard again, and slowly Tonks' brain began to put together who the voice belonged to.

* * *

Remus Lupin had brought Tonks to St Mungo's as soon as it was safe, and he hadn't left since. Moody and Kingsley had come and gone, yet Remus had been unable to bring himself to leave until Tonks had at least woken up.

As the doctor gave him the news that she would quickly recover, Remus noticed Tonks beginning to stir. As the doctor went to tend to his other patients, Remus walked to Tonks' bedside.

''Hello Nymphadora''

''Don't-call-me-Nymphadora'' Her voice was slow and weak, yet she still smiled when she heard him speak to her. Unusually, Tonks' hair did not change colour in irritation of being called by her first name. In fact rather than its usual bubblegum pink, her hair was a light brown colour; but on hearing Remus' voice, it had gone the slightest shade of purple.

''How are you feeling?'' He went to sit on the chair by her bed.

''I ache a lot, but apart from that, I'm not too bad.'' She began to attempt to prop herself up on her elbows, but Remus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

''Rest, don't waste your strength when it isn't necessary.''

She dropped back into her bed and sighed. ''So how long will I be stuck here?''

''Not very long; for the rest of tonight, but that will be about it. Then you will be free to leave.''

''Good, I've been to this hospital too many times.'' Tonks thought back to the number of times her clumsiness had led to her mother bringing her here, and chuckled. It had been many times.

''Well you only have yourself to blame.'' Remus stated, having suddenly become very serious.

This time Tonks did prop herself up, so that she could look directly at him. ''Excuse me?''

''Bellatrix carries some of the blame also, but the reason you fought her in the first place was because you cannot control your emotions.''

''If you had heard some of the things that woman had said about my father, then you wouldn't be blaming me for wanting to fight her.'' Tonks suddenly became angry; her hair getting redder and redder by the second.

''That is exactly the problem. Nymphadora, you are the youngest witch in the Order, and if the others do not believe you can handle your personal emotions in life-threatening situations, then you will not remain in it for very long.'' Remus' voice was gaining volume, he jumped out of his seat and began to pace by Tonks' bed. ''Would your father be happy; knowing you risked your life today.''

Tonks did not reply. Both she and Remus knew the answer. ''I hate her so much.''

''Understandably'' Remus had calmed down, and began to walk back to his seat. ''and she knows that also; so don't give her the satisfaction of hurting you.''

''I'll try, but it's not that easy when I'm a room with her. Evil hag.''

Remus chuckled from his seat. ''I understand that dilemma. But you must remember that you are an asset to the Order; we don't want to lose you. And I must apologise for getting angry with you; it seems as though my condition still has a rather large effect on me at times.''

''Don't worry about it. It was reckless of me.'' As Tonks spoke; her red hair lightened, and turned to her usual bubblegum pink colour.

''Feeling more like your usual self, I see.'' Remus smiled.

Tonks caught sight of her hair in the corner of her eye. ''Yeah, I suppose I am.''

''Well, I think I should be leaving; you need some rest.'' As he rose from his seat, he felt a grip on his wrist.

''Remus, will you stay with me please?'' As he looked into Tonks' pleading eyes, he knew he could not say no to her. ''It's just, I would feel better knowing you're here if I need you.''

''I think you're confusing me with a doctor.'' Tonks face fell suddenly. ''But if you would prefer a werewolf; then I will stay.''

Her face lit up again, and he took hold of one of her hands. ''But if I am to stay, then I must insist you get some rest.''

''Alright, alright. You're even pushier than a doctor.'' Tonks moved to get comfortable and then closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Still holding her hand, Remus pulled the chair closer to the bed with his free hand, and sat. As he watched the young witch sleep; he felt immensely proud of her, as well as immensely worried; she was a strong and brave witch, but could that get her hurt or possibly even killed someday.

At that thought; Remus knew he kill or die to stop that ever happening to her. There was something about this girl that Remus just couldn't work out, and as he held her hand tightly and watched her sleep; he still couldn't figure it out.

''_Hopefully it will only be a matter of time before I find an answer.'' _Remus thought, as he sat back into his seat.

Meanwhile, Nymphadora Tonks dreamt of a life without Death Eaters, without fear and anger; a life where everything was safe and perfect; a life with Remus Lupin.

**Hopefully that wasn't too awful. Please review to let me know what you think (but please don't be too harsh).**

**I have one other fic up at the moment called After Effects, and I would love it if you guys would check it out. It's Luna/George so it may not be for people who like to follow canon, but for anyone who didn't like the George/Angelina ending in DH epilogue; you may like the alternative.**


End file.
